There's Just Something About Her
by totallygilmore
Summary: They did it. Kaylie did it. And the first thing she did after the win was rush into his arms.


**Title: **There's Just Something About Her

**Characters: **Austin and Kaylie

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Make it or Break it._ If I did, it would revolve around the Emily/Damon, Austin/Kaylie, Payson/Max relationships. I do own my own writing, though. :)

* * *

><p>In that moment, Austin does not understand how it is possible he has Kaylie as his girlfriend.<p>

He is _Austin Tucker. _He is pictured as the "bad-boy" of gymnastics, Mr. Cobalt, the ladies' man, the guy who is not supposed to have a girlfriend.

She is _Kaylie Cruz_. The sweet, all-American golden girl of gymnastics. She was the girl who came from usually landing in third, fourth, or fifth place to win it all, to beat Kelly Parker (who was now her friend as well as Lauren's and Payson's, much to Austin's confusion). Granted, she had a few issues, like her eating disorder. But she, unafraid (or outwardly seeming unafraid), was conquering that on her own. She even told the press, with the help of her teammates (and Kaylie said him, as well, even though he did not want to take any credit), when she knew it could possibly affect her scores at Worlds. To him, she was _amazing. _

He fell for her the first time she talked back to him. She fought him on everything. He knew that they were supposed to be together. He made several attempts, but then figured out that she was anorexic. When she was in the hospital, he knew that, when she got better, he would try again, but until then he was going to back off. It surprised him more when several days later she confronted him about it.

"_When you said you were falling for me, did you mean it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What if I said I was falling for you too?"_

"_Kaylie, you need to get better. We will figure everything out after then. First, just focus on what is going on right now."_

It shocked him less, at the Tanner's party, when she responded positively toward his comment.

"_I'm dying to kiss you right now."_

"_Me too," she whispered. _

A few days ago, she caught him in the pool with those girls and the press filming, he never regretted his image more than he did then. In that one instant, he could have lost _everything_ that meant _something _to him. For two days, he thought he had.

"_The United States of America Wins!"_ the announcer shouted.

They did it. Kaylie did it.

The first thing she did was rush into his arms.

That is when the first reporter asked, "There's not something going onto between you and Kaylie Cruz, is there?"

"Mr. Cobalt doesn't have a girlfriend…" the second one commented.

_It's now or never_, he thinks. She is the love of his life. He might as well.

Austin pulls Kaylie in, "Yes, yes, I do. If she'll have me," Kaylie nodded, smiling brightly. He continued, "Now, if you'll excuse us I'd like to have some alone time with _my girlfriend_."

The reporters back off, slightly shocked. The press did not understand how it could happen, either. To them it does not make sense.

Austin watches Kaylie walk back towards the arena with Lauren and Payson. He watches them stare at their scores. They link hands. A few minutes later, Kelly Parker walks up to them, joining the girls. Kaylie welcomes her with open arms (much to Austin's confusion, still).

He chuckles and turns around to go join Max, thinking:

_There's just something about her_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. <strong>_**Please Review!**_** I love Kaylie and Austin, they're just too cute! **

**I have another MIOBI story, (well, if you like Emily and Damon), it is called, **_**We'll Make it Through, **_**it is about her pregnancy and her also fighting for the spot at the Olympics that is rightfully hers, etc etc. There will be some Kaylie/Austin relationship in it as well. Not so much yet in the three chapters winning (besides a reporter announcing about the relationship), but there will be some in the chapters when they return to Boulder. **

_**Anyways**_**, **_**please **_**review! **


End file.
